


Lovers

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modeling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both modeling, both helplessly in love, on the surface they are rivals and in private the sweetest lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Ino looked at time it was already 4 p.m. but the models haven’t arrived yet. She was a known stylist and it felt to her kind of insulting to wait for those insolent models. She was right now in this temporary made dressing room.

 

“Why those idiots have to show off by making me wait.” She cursed her stupid friends. Just then Sai came with a coffee cup. She thanked him and took it.

 

Sai was the photographer and he was quiet known for his work too.

 

“I just got a text from Naruto’s manager. He is in the way.” Sai said smiling at her. She looked at him. ‘Damn why my heart is thumping like a teenage girl’.

 

“And what About Uchiha?” She asked sipping her coffee.

 

Sai smiled again sweetly, “His manager called me earlier. They had some issues with their schedule but they are in the way too.”

 

“Hmm…” She hummed thoughtfully.

 

Just then there was noise everywhere. She looked at the door. Those were familiar blond hairs. She sighed with relief. Naruto was here. Ino immediately got up. There was going to be very important photo shoot today for the N.E.X.T magazine for a famous brand “Le Noir”.

 

There were going to be other models too. And except Naruto and Sasuke everyone was here already and waiting for those too famous yet arrogant models.

 

Naruto came into dressing room. Ino was ignoring him checking accessories. He came and hugged Ino. She was making faces.

 

“I’m sorry alright forgive me.” He whined.

 

Ino turned to look at her friend. He looked charming like always. He was one of those people who looked amazingly good no matter what they wore. Naruto’s tanned skin, blond locks and blue half lidded seductive eyes. Damn, even the way he curled the corner of his lip. He looked so damn sexy. 

 

Ino blushed a little. She styled him many time before too but she could never get used to his hotness. She shoved the outfit in his hands.

 

“Just go and change in it already. I’m not angry. It’s like thousandth time you did this.” Ino said posing fake anger.

 

“Ino please I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose to him.” He said again. Ino sighed. It was no use.

 

“Fine just go and change.” She said while pushing him into the changing room.

 

“You are not angry right.” He asked in a pleading tone.

 

“No, I’m not. Just go already.” Just then she heard the noise again. Uchiha was here.

 

Naruto turned a little. He was crowded like always by ladies and men there. He looked so arrogant with his tight black shirt unbuttoned at top and ripped jeans. He was looking at everyone with stoic expressions. 

 

Ino heard the word ‘Bastard’ from Naruto . Who got into changing room with sour expressions.

 

Ino sighed it wasn’t for first time. Naruto and Sasuke both were top male models. Naruto worked in serials too. And he was a big shot. Sasuke sometime acted in movies but he was very difficult to sign. 

 

And one more thing they were famous for their healthy rivalry yet a very amazing chemistry on set. When they modeled together. No one have to tell them how they have to pose. Their poses were always flawless.

 

But after photo shoot they would never even look at each other. Giving each other death glares. They were having this cold war since their first shoot together. 

 

And also whenever anyone asked about their relationship they would say “no Comments” In such a cold tone that no reporter would ever dare to ask or pester them anymore.

 

Ino was really confused with this entire situation. In past Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were kind of best buddies. (Ok not exactly but Sasuke was super close with Naruto and Ino was close with Naruto so they were FRIEDS.)

 

And everything was good until Naruto’s Parents died in that horrific plane crash. And one of his relative took him in. And even then things didn’t change much until Sasuke’s father transferred abroad.

 

But after that things became different. She heard about some argument between Sasuke and his father too after some time. May be because of that Sasuke and Naruto became distant. After graduation Naruto was scouted by an agent.

 

Then she heard that Sasuke came back. And she was surprised to see him on the cover page of a fashion magazine. When she asked Naruto he told him that he didn’t know when did Sasuke came back. He did hear about some rising model but he wasn’t interested so he never got into depth about that male model.

 

Sasuke was one of those people who came and conquered. He was always exceptionally handsome. Even in their student days his natural charisma always flocked girls around him. So modeling was kind of a right job for Sasuke.

 

She sighed. She really disliked the tension between both of them. She eyed Sasuke who was finally in his dressing room by the courtesy of his manager Sakura Haruno.

 

The moment Ino first time looked at that girl she already hated her. Always guarding Sasuke like a faithful dog (No sorry she is female so I should say Bitch. No?) Ino could never get a good time to talk with Sasuke alone.

 

Just then Naruto came out. Ino held her breath. Even without makeup and accessories Naruto was already looked stunning. Other helper girls were already eyeing him gleefully.

 

Of course Naruto was oblivious to their gazes on him. Just then they told them to hurry up for shoot. So Ino hurriedly helped Naruto In getting the accessories. This shoot was basically on the watches, ties and their new jewelry range. So in one of the shoot Sasuke and Naruto were going to model in an Egyptian style. And everyone was excited about that part.

 

First Naruto and Hinata modeled. Naruto was wearing a white see through shirt with most of buttons undone. A gold chain in his neck, and a golden watch in his wrist. 

 

Naruto was sitting on a stone and Hinata was leaning over him. Her black hairs were fluttering in air and her earrings were shining in sun light. They both were giving seductive stares to each other. And Click , click , click. They had to fix Hinata but Naruto did his work flawlessly.

 

Next was Sasuke with a model Konan. Their set was completely different. In an office like set. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his working table with his tie a bit loose ,a silver watch in his wrist and wearing a silver business suit. 

 

Konan was wearing a deep cut blue upper with black skirt and black leggings. She was wearing a light diamond set. Sasuke had a file in his hands but he was looking at Konan who was leaning at him. Stealing glances between him and file. And click, click, click…

 

Next one was all of them together shooting. They were wearing old Egyptian clothes with lots of gold jewelry with gems. Sasuke and Naruto both were sitting on sand. Their backs touching. Both female models sitting on knees in front of them and with wind blowing. They posed in different styles. And click, click, click.

 

And they were done. It was rap up. Naruto had a meeting with the director of his new serial Mr. Kakashi. So he quickly got changed. Hugged Ino, Said bye to everyone and left for his meeting.

 

Sasuke also got changed and when he came out Ino was waiting for him. “Good work today.” She said smiling professionally.

 

“You too.” He said and before he could get away Ino grabbed his wrist and pulled him in side.

 

“What the hell Ino. What’s the meaning of this?” Sasuke asked in a low yet angry tone.

 

“This is what I’m going to ask. What’s the meaning of this?” She said her eye brows knitted together.

 

“Will you please get on point? I’ve a really important appointment today.” Sasuke said patiently. 

 

“More important than your best friend?.... Sasuke I also don’t like to run in circles. Just tell me clearly. What is going on between you and Naruto?” Ino asked curtly.

 

Sasuke looked at bit taken aback but in mere seconds he was all composed again, “What about him and me Ino? There nothing to say. We are over as friends.” Sasuke said coolly.

 

“And why is that? Sasuke I can’t see you guys like this anymore.” Ino said frustrated.

 

“Then don’t look…” Sasuke said coldly and left.

 

Ino was dumfounded. She always knew that Sasuke was a bit of heartless but it was too much for her. Her eyes immediately tear up. Sai was quick to notice.

 

He came over to her giving her a tissue.” You ok Miss Ino?”

 

“ Yeah. I’m fine. Something got into my eye.” She smiled and took it.

 

Sai was looking over her side for some time so he knew but he didn’t wanted to make her feel bad so he just smiled.

 

When Naruto was done with his meeting with Mr. Kakashi. It was already 8 in evening. He was done with today so he said his farewell to his manager Jiraya.

 

Naruto was living in a luxury apartment. His apartment was on second floor. He reached at his door. It wasn’t locked. A smiled appeared on his lips. He came in and locked the door. He took off his shoes and came in lounge. 

 

He was here…

 

Naruto came over. He was lying on the couch. Naruto came near to his lover and sat near him. He looked at Sasuke lovingly, He looked so tired in his sleep. Naruto placed little kisses on his lover’s jaw and corner of his mouth. 

 

His lover wasn’t in a deep sleep, so he opened his eyes lazily and looked at Naruto smiling faintly. “You are back. Welcome.” 

 

“Yeah. I’m” Naruto said while leaning forward. He pressed his lip together with Sasuke, his hand travelling on the bare skin of Sasuke’s chest. Kiss was slow in the beginning, then it grew more deeper and passionate. When they grew apart Naruto again places small kisses on Sasuke’s cheeks, jaw and on his temple and then looked at Sasuke’s features.

 

Sasuke got up and smiled; he grabbed Naruto’s and dragged him near him. Naruto settled between Sasuke’s legs, placing his arm on his knees. Naruto didn’t stopped eyeing him even for a second.” What are you looking at?” Asked Sasuke, placing his palms on Naruto’s both cheeks.

 

Naruto placed his hands upon Sasuke’s hand, “ You…” Then he leaned forward again for a kiss. Sasuke smiled and returned the with same passion as Naruto. When they broke apart Sasuke took Naruto’s hands in his own, he was frowning.

 

“What happened?” Naruto asked concerned.

 

Sasuke shook his head, “Just thinking about today’s shoot. You are way too frank with Ino. I don’t like it and also that girl Hinata, she was leaning on you way too much. She was touching you all over on purpose.” His grip on Naruto’s hands tightened.

 

Naruto couldn’t help but think, ‘Oh God so cute.’ Sasuke being jealous was Naruto’s favorite. He just wanted to hug him tightly and love him to his heart content but he wanted to tease him a bit. It was so much fun to tease usually stoic Sasuke.

 

He made his face serious and got his hands out of Sasuke grip, “You say that but what about you? Your manager was all over you and Konan also. It seemed to me that you were enjoying so much.” Naruto said while getting up and getting off his shirt. He looked at Sasuke from his shoulder.

 

“What are you saying Naruto. You were the one who suggested about Haruno and I was more than uncomfortable.” Sasuke got up too and placed his arms around Naruto’s waist. He hugged him tightly and nuzzled his face in Naruto’s hairs. “ Don’t be mad with me Naruto. If you say I’ll make Haruno quit and I’ll never do any shoots with Konan either. I only need you.”

 

Naruto couldn’t hold any more. He pushed away Sasuke arms and turned to face him. He took hold of Sasuke’s face, looking at him and biting his lips to hold that whirl of emotion inside of him. But it was bursting, Sasuke’s words always sink straight in his heart. 

 

“Naruto”, Sasuke called his name anxiously and Naruto just leaned and kissed him hard. Sasuke returned the kiss with same passion and urgency. 

 

When they broke apart Naruto hugged Sasuke while pressing his face against crook of Sasuke’s neck, “I love you so much Sasuke… Sometimes I feel like my heart will burst with these emotions… It so damn hard for me to see you with others Sasuke” Naruto looked up at Sasuke’s face, his lips were curled and he was frowning. 

Sasuke took hold of his face, rubbing his temples, “You don’t have to Naruto, We can easily make our relationship public and if you are uncomfortable with it I’ll just quit modeling and acting.”

 

Naruto smiled tiredly, “ No, I’m not that selfish and we just have to wait a bit more until your dad approves our relationship and then we will make it public too.” Naruto said it in a breath.

 

Sasuke sighed and crushed Naruto in a hug, “ You know right that I don’t give a damn about my father approving of us or this career. The only thing I care about is you. You are my lover, my life partner, my best friend. I don’t need anyone else if I have you.” 

 

Naruto smiled and returned the hug. He kissed Sasuke neck and then pushed his a bit to look at him, “ I know…” They shared again a sweet kiss.

 

“ OK now just drop it and tell me, you hungry?” Naruto asked while smiling.

 

“I’m but let me cook I’m not in the mod of eating instant noodles or salad.” Sasuke said.

 

Naruto laughed, “ Me too, now make something quick and tasty because I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making it one shot but on request i'll make sequel depends on the requests.


End file.
